1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible container for transport and storage of goods.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Collapsible containers are rather popular since they will make a radical saving of the empty return transport volume possible. Foldable containers are advantageously made of thermoplastic materials which will give light and still sturdy containers which are easy to keep clean. Another advantage is that the tare-weight of such containers is very stable which is not the case with, for example, wood containers where the tare-weight can double when the wood becomes wet. Yet another advantage is that thermoplastic materials do not corrode, which is the case with containers made from metal such as steel and aluminum. Most thermoplastic materials furthermore have a good resistance to chemical substances such as acids and bases, which is not the case with most metals.
A container will have to cope with a vast number of different mechanical strains during its life cycle, and there are some cases where foldable containers of thermoplastic material have not been possible to use due to unfavourable cases of load. It is also desired to have packaging which is difficult to tamper with without leaving clearly visible traces.